


get my name stitched on your lips

by ionsquare



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: Hunger and want go hand in hand, and Nicoló wants to know what Yusuf's hands feel like.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 267





	get my name stitched on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever Googled "do Catholics get circumcised?" at 10 pm on a Friday night? Because I did last night. 
> 
> Anyway, this smut belongs to the world now.
> 
> Title comes from _Hitched_ by The Kills.

Nicoló has been traveling for about ten years with Yusuf, and he must wonder if it is his Catholic conviction that stops him from acting on his feelings toward Yusuf. He didn’t know it was possible to pine this much for the simple knowledge of knowing how one’s hands would feel on his skin.

Memorizing the dips and planes of his body.

Nails scratching roughly across his nipples.

Nicoló must make a noise because Yusuf looks up from his food.

“Is something wrong with the food?” Yusuf asks.

“No. No, of course not. I’m--” Nicoló swallows. “I’m fine.”

Yusuf chews, studying Nicoló closely. Nicoló feels his body growing hot under Yusuf’s gaze and he meets Yusuf’s dark look.

“Just fine?” 

Nicoló nods, shoving a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

A few days later they make camp by a river, which is a blessing as they haven’t been this near to a water source in weeks. Having to make camp and search out water sources can make one weary, especially when trying to maintain anonymity. 

Nicoló watches Yusuf fish for their dinner, and it is a sight to behold, watching Yusuf carve a very sharp point on the end of a large stick. Nicoló stares at Yusuf’s hands and wants those long, callused fingers pressing hard into his hips. Holding him down as Yusuf’s mouth--

“Nicoló?”

Nicoló’s eyes jerk up to Yusuf’s face. He swallows audibly, and he must imagine the slight curl of Yusuf’s mouth. There is no way he’s smiling. Nicoló is simply imagining it.

“Could you bring me the basket?” Yusuf points to the basket near Nicoló.

Nicoló brings the basket to Yusuf and their fingers brush together, making Nicoló jerk his hand away.

Yusuf gives a gentle smile.

“Thank you.”

Nicoló nods, slowly lifting his gaze to Yusuf’s. 

They stand there looking at one another, and Nicoló finally walks back to where he was sitting, drawing his knees up to his chest. And then he’s watching Yusuf set the basket down to take off his tunic, the sun kissing his skin, and Nicoló thinks about kissing Yusuf’s collarbone. Letting his teeth scrape across one of his dark brown nipples. The thought makes Nicoló unconsciously lick his lips. 

These sinful thoughts make him feel guilty suddenly. Yusuf is not a piece of meat for Nicoló to stare at like a dog with its tongue out, panting and puffing for breath.

But then Yusuf lifts an arm, aiming the pointy end of the stick at the water until it strikes the murky depths. Nicoló is entranced at the way Yusuf’s back shifts, shoulder blades hunching up just slightly, biceps flexing taut and Nicoló wants to bite him there.

Nicoló watches Yusuf as he walks toward him, dinner filling the basket.

“We will feast tonight, Nicoló!”

His happiness is infectious, and Nicoló never wants to see Yusuf unhappy.

Later, Nicoló is back at the river washing himself, and he’s thinking about Yusuf doing this. His hands gliding along his body. Yusuf’s cock hanging between his thighs. The thought makes Nicoló gasp, reaching down to squeeze his own cock, biting down on his other hand to muffle the noises he’s making.

Nicoló jerks himself off roughly, like he does not deserve this pleasure. And maybe he doesn’t. His cock gets harder and harder, balls drawing up before he’s coming all over his hand, slippery strings of come dripping between his fingers as he milks himself. He makes himself hurt for it, pinching and twisting a nipple making him come a little more.

He’s panting heavily, and it hurts to breathe. 

He will have to pray harder for this sin.

When Nicoló turns around Yusuf is standing on the rivershore, watching intently. Nicoló takes his time walking out of the water, trying his best to not look at Yusuf.

Yusuf hands Nicoló his clothes.

“It looked like it hurt,” Yusuf says casually.

Nicoló still doesn’t look at Yusuf.

Yusuf stares at a small bead of come on the tip of Nicoló’s soft cock.

“Did it feel good, Nicoló?”

Nicoló pulls on his threadbare tunic. It’s long enough that he doesn’t need to put on his pants, and maybe some dark, filthy part of him likes being naked in front of Yusuf like this.

“It was okay,” Nicoló finally answers.

“Only okay?”

“It is a sin to - to make myself feel pleasure. I should not have - it is wrong.”

Yusuf steps closer to Nicoló, taking the hand Nicoló used to make himself come.

“Pleasure is good for you, Nicoló.” 

Yusuf traces Nicoló’s fingers, these fingers that were mere moments ago gripping Nicoló’s cock. He lifts Nicoló’s hand to his mouth, holding Nicoló’s gaze as he slowly draws Nicoló’s middle finger into his mouth.

Nicoló’s mouth parts slightly.

 _No. This is wrong._ “No,” Nicoló grits out, pulling his hand away. “No,” he whispers, staring at his hands.

Yusuf lifts his chin, but Nicoló keeps his eyes closed, too embarrassed to look at Yusuf.

“Nicoló,” Yusuf murmurs. “Look at me, Nicoló.”

Nicoló opens his mouth to speak, but a gust of air is all he can do, swallowing hard. He can feel Yusuf’s hands on his face and Nicoló turns his cheek into a hand, his heart pounding in his chest. Yusuf’s thumb presses into the corner of Nicoló’s mouth and that gets Nicoló to open his eyes, staring into Yusuf’s eyes.

“What you did is not wrong, Nicoló. Do you understand?”

Nicoló is breathing harder, leaning into Yusuf’s space, their mouths hovering but neither of them willing to do anything about it.

“Do you… do you touch yourself, Yusuf?” Nicoló touches Yusuf’s mouth, and when he answers his question, Nicoló can feel the word against his fingers.

Like a prayer.

“Yes.”

Nicoló shivers.

“Would you like to know what I think about?” Yusuf kisses Nicoló’s fingertips, letting Nicoló take the lead, not wanting to scare him again. 

Nicoló nods, eyes on Yusuf’s mouth, eagerly awaiting what Yusuf will say next.

“I think about you, _amato mio_.”

Nicoló’s breath hitches at the endearment, hands fisting in Yusuf’s tunic pulling him closer, but then pushing him away because it’s all too much.

Yusuf reaches out to him but Nicoló smacks his hand away.

“Stop it.”

“Nicoló--”

“Stop it, Yusuf.”

“Do you think of me?” Yusuf steps forward indignantly. “Did you think of me just then?”

“Stop it, Yusuf!”

Yusuf doesn’t stop, getting in Nicoló’s face this time.

“Did you think of me when you _wrenched_ your release from your cock? Was it my mouth you thought about? My hand on yours… guiding you along?” Yusuf breathes in and out raggedly. “Did you think about me licking the come from your fingers, Nicoló?”

Nicoló surges forward, mouth biting at Yusuf’s, and this is not how he imagined kissing Yusuf for the very first time. He bites and tries to take, but Yusuf’s hands are on Nicoló’s face, gentling him down. Hands soft and _loving_. Nicoló feels love in Yusuf’s hands as he holds his face, caressing him, their mouths sliding together slowly now, Yusuf guiding him with his tongue. Teasing Nicoló to follow him, and he does. 

Nicoló would follow him anywhere.

“Touch me, Yusuf,” Nicoló asks with a whine. 

“I am touching you, Nicoló.”

Nicoló shakes his head no, kissing Yusuf again, harder this time. He brings one of Yusuf’s hands under his tunic and he shudders, trying to buck into Yusuf’s hand.

“Nicoló--”

“ _Please_ , Yusuf,” Nicoló begs. “I want you to.”

“I want to, and I will, but not like this.” Yusuf kisses Nicoló, a gentle kiss with a promise. “Let me show you how I want to touch you, _amato mio_.”

Nicoló buries his face in Yusuf’s neck, taking a long inhale in and out. Yusuf smells so good right here. Nicoló leaves a kiss there, claiming this spot with his mouth, biting down hard. Yusuf moans and he sounds so beautiful that Nicoló bites down harder, wanting to hear it again. 

“ _Nicoló_ ,” Yusuf gusts out, fingers curled in Nicoló’s hair.

Nicoló watches Yusuf’s skin heal the bruise.

“Such a shame...” Nicoló touches the spot. “That it is already gone.”

Yusuf bumps his forehead to Nicoló’s.

“I will know it is there.” Yusuf kisses him. “Come with me. Let me show you how you deserve to be touched. Let me show you that you need not feel ashamed to feel good.”

Nicoló lets Yusuf lead him back to their camp. He watches Yusuf lay down their bedrolls side-by-side, much closer now than they’ve ever been. Yusuf pulls out a small bottle from his pack, and Nicoló must look confused because Yusuf is smiling at him.

“Oil.” Yusuf shows him the bottle. “It will feel good. I promise.”

“I trust you,” Nicoló says easily. Truthfully.

Yusuf stares at him.

Nicoló blushes under the look.

Yusuf beckons him to come closer.

“Come, Nicoló.”

Yusuf stops Nicoló when he goes to remove his tunic. Nicoló frowns.

“Allow me to undress you.” Yusuf slides a hand down Nicoló’s chest, stopping to feel Nicoló’s heart beating hard under his palm. He keeps going until Yusuf is gripping the end of Nicoló’s tunic, and before he can ask, Nicoló is lifting his arms.

Yusuf swallows.

Nicoló’s lip curls.

“Do you like what you see, Yusuf?”

Yusuf's eyes give Nicoló’s body a long, slow look over. The light of the fire casts shadows across Nicoló’s skin, and Yusuf thinks he looks like an avenging angel.

Yusuf wants to wreck him. He wants Nicoló to wreck him.

“I _love_ what I see.”

Nicoló inhales sharply at that. He reaches out a hand without thinking but pulls it back quickly. Like he’s been burned. Like he’s not allowed.

“Would you like to undress me, Nicoló?”

Nicoló nods. He’s too eager, he knows this, but Yusuf seems to be moving at Nicoló’s pace, not pushing. Not telling him to slow down. He yanks off Yusuf’s tunic letting it fall to the ground, hands splaying up Yusuf’s belly, his chest, pressing his thumbs on Yusuf’s nipples.

“I am still wearing pants.” Yusuf reminds him, smiling and watching Nicoló touch him. He hisses when Nicoló scrapes a nail over a nipple.

Nicoló stops. “Did that - I am sorry I hurt you.”

“No, no, no.” Yusuf takes Nicoló’s hands, kissing his knuckles. “I liked it very much.”

“This is all so…” Nicoló swallows. “I am nervous, Yusuf.”

“That is okay, Nicoló. Everything you’re feeling. It is okay. I want you to feel it all.” Yusuf kisses Nicoló’s knuckles again. “Please tell me if you do not like something. I want to know what makes _you_ feel good.”

“Okay.” Nicoló nods. “Okay. And… and you will too? I want to make you feel good.”

Yusuf kisses Nicoló, and it’s filthy and delicious, making Nicoló groan.

“I want both of us to talk to each other. To learn from each other. To know what we enjoy.” Yusuf brings Nicoló hands to his pants. “Remove my pants, Nicoló.”

Nicoló presses up against Yusuf, kissing him as he unties his pants and shoving them down roughly, reaching down to cup Yusuf’s ass. Yusuf gasps against Nicoló’s mouth, reaching around to squeeze Nicoló’s ass too. They stand there for a few moments merely kissing and touching one another. Nicoló feels Yusuf’s cock, heavy and erect, brushing across Nicoló’s belly.

“I want to suck you, Yusuf,” Nicoló whispers. 

“And you can do that, but later.” Yusuf’s fingers pet Nicoló's cock, smiling when Nicoló eagerly bucks forward. “This is about you, _amato mio_.”

Yusuf instructs Nicoló to lay down on his back, legs spread, but not too wide. 

“Keep your hands beside you, Nicoló.”

“What if I want to touch you?”

“You can touch me, but I will tell you when. Is that okay?”

Nicoló nods, taking a deep breath in and out.

“If you do not like something, if you need me to stop for any reason, I need you to tell me.”

“I will, Yusuf,” Nicoló promises.

Yusuf kneels behind Nicoló’s head, smiling down at him as Nicoló smiles up at him. Yusuf gets his hands oiled up, making sure his hands aren’t too cold.

“What are you doing?” Nicoló asks softly.

“You will see. Just relax, Nicoló.”

When Yusuf’s hands slide down his chest Nicoló makes a soft _oh_ sound. His hands move slowly making sure to work his fingers into Nicoló’s muscles. Yusuf presses a thumb down the center of Nicoló’s chest until he brushes his belly button, pressing back up slowly. Nicoló shudders and his entire body sags in relaxation, eyes slipping shut. He thought of this for so, so long. Wondered for years what Yusuf’s hands would feel like on his body, and now Nicoló knows, and he wants this for the rest of his life.

The rest of Yusuf’s life.

Yusuf’s fingers move along his collarbone and Nicoló feels his cock twitch.

_Oh._

Nicoló’s body feels like a chorus, and Yusuf is the conductor.

Each time Yusuf’s fingers brush across his nipples, or dig into the muscles exactly right, Nicoló’s cock twitches, getting harder and harder.

Yusuf tells him each time he’s getting more oil, and Nicoló appreciates that. The loss of Yusuf’s hands on him is immediate, making him writhe until Yusuf is easing him back into relaxation.

“Yusuf,” Nicoló whispers, back arching.

Yusuf moves around so that he’s kneeling beside Nicoló, hands moving back and forth, up and down Nicoló’s belly. His wrist brushes across Nicoló’s cock and Nicoló’s whole body trembles at the sensation.

“Yusuf,” Nicoló whines.

“I have you,” Yusuf promises. He lays a hand on Nicoló’s chest, gently pressing down while the other slowly, so slowly strokes Nicoló’s cock. “It’s okay, Nicoló, shh…”

The feeling is too much, making Nicoló’s knees bend, closing his thighs on Yusuf’s hand.

“Yusuf,” Nicoló moans, back arching, his stomach clenching tight. “Yusuf, please…”

Yusuf slides his hand from the center of Nicoló’s chest to one of his nipples, rubbing it gently the way he gently begins stroking Nicoló’s cock again.

“Relax, Nicoló. I have you.”

Nicoló is gasping, opening his legs wide, trying to get Yusuf’s hand back on his cock.

“Relax, Nicoló.”

“ _Yusuf_ ,” Nicoló begs, jaw clenched. “ _Please_ , Yusuf.”

Yusuf very slowly takes his hand off Nicoló’s cock, moving both of his hands in slow circles on Nicoló’s belly. “I’m reaching for more oil, _amato mio_.” He pours a little on Nicoló, spreading it all over Nicoló’s chest, his belly, dipping a finger into his belly button, pressing down.

Nicoló’s hips arch up, nothing there but air, and his cock is so hard.

“Yusuf, please touch me…”

“I am touching you.” Yusuf rolls his nipples between his thumb and index fingers, making Nicoló whine loudly. “I am touching you like you deserve, _amato mio_. You deserve to feel good.”

Yusuf moves again so he can massage Nicoló’s thighs, digging his fingers into the hard, flexing muscle. He pours more oil and Nicoló moans, spreading his legs wider, inviting Yusuf to his body. Yusuf slides his hands slowly up and down one thigh, brushing Nicoló’s cock as he moves to the other.

Nicoló whines.

“What is it, Nicoló?”

Nicoló pushes his hips up trying to get Yusuf to give his cock attention.

And Yusuf obliges him.

“ _Oh, Yusuf_ ,” Nicoló moans, chest heaving. 

Yusuf draws the foreskin back, watching Nicoló’s face as he rubs his palm in slow circles over the tip of his cock. The oil makes it messier and the slick sounds make Yusuf’s cock jump. Nicoló claws at the blanket under him, and Yusuf continues to move his palm in slow circles.

“Yusuf! Yusuf, I want to come… want to come for you.”

“Not yet, _amato mio_.” Yusuf uses both hands to stroke his cock, pushing the foreskin up and down, up and down, as he strokes down and twisting up on the head. “Do you like that, Nicoló?”

“ _Yes_. More, please.”

Yusuf keeps a hand on his cock, reaching for more oil. Everything is so slick now and Yusuf pays attention to the head of Nicoló’s cock, rubbing gently and twisting up on the head with each up stroke.

Nicoló has never felt anything like this. He feels like he’s floating, and his body has melted under Yusuf’s sure hands. Nicoló didn’t know it could be like this. He didn’t know pleasure could be drawn out until you feel pulled so tight you could snap. Each time Yusuf’s hands leave his cock Nicoló feels like the wind has been knocked out of him.

Opening his eyes feels like an accomplishment. Nicoló watches the stars twinkle at him while Yusuf’s hands massage his inner thighs.

Nicoló didn’t know he was reaching for Yusuf until he felt Yusuf’s fingers linking with his.

“Are you okay, Nicoló?” 

Nicoló nods, tugging on Yusuf’s hand.

“Kiss me, Yusuf.”

Yusuf obliges him, of course, reaching down to pet Nicoló’s cock.

“Yusuf,” Nicoló whines, licking into Yusuf’s mouth.

“Do you feel good, _amato mio_?” 

“Yes.”

Yusuf kisses Nicoló, moaning into his mouth.

“You are so slippery here,” Yusuf tells him. “Hot and slippery.”

Nicoló watches Yusuf’s mouth, hanging on every word.

“I think you will be very messy when I let you come.”

Nicoló turns his face away, trying to push his cock into Yusuf’s hand, needing the friction when Yusuf squeezes at the base, twisting up on the head. Yusuf is playing with him, but Nicoló doesn’t mind if Yusuf does not stop.

Yusuf takes his hand off Nicoló’s cock, kissing away Nicoló protestations, sliding a hand back and forth across his belly.

“Yusuf,” Nicoló begs, turning his face away from Yusuf’s mouth.

“Shh…” Yusuf says in Nicoló’s ear. “I promise you can come soon.”

Yusuf sits back up, still kneeling beside Nicoló. He tells Nicoló he’s putting more oil on his hands, and he feels Nicoló’s hand on his thigh.

“May I touch you, Yusuf?”

“Of course, Nicoló.”

Yusuf begins slowly stroking Nicoló’s cock again. He loves Nicoló’s foreskin, the way it pulls back as Yusuf strokes down, and curls over the tip when he twists up.

“What are you thinking, Yusuf?”

Yusuf brings a hand to one of Nicoló’s nipples, pinching it gently. 

Nicoló writhes around and bucks at the sudden sharp pinch. But it feels wonderful.

“I am thinking how much I love your cock,” Yusuf tells him. He brings both hands to Nicoló’s cock, rolling it gently between his hands, letting his hands slide up and down.

“Beautiful.”

Nicoló hears the reverence in Yusuf’s voice when he says that. It makes him come and Nicoló roughly pushes Yusuf’s hands away.

Ashamed of himself for his body’s betrayal.

“Nicoló.”

Yusuf’s voice is sharp, but gentle, and Nicoló tries not to cower.

“Nicoló, why did you push my hands away?”

Nicoló tries to speak, but the words get caught in his throat.

“I just wanted to be good for you,” Nicoló chokes out, looking away ashamed. “I didn’t mean to come, Yusuf. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--”

“Nicoló, _amato mio_. Look at me, please.”

Nicoló feels a tear slide down his cheek, looking up at Yusuf. 

He isn’t mad at Nicoló.

“I want _you_ to feel good. If something, anything, makes _you_ feel good then I want you to enjoy it. What did I say that made you want to come?” 

Yusuf moves a hand in slow circles on Nicoló’s chest, and he isn’t sure how long Yusuf’s been doing it, but it makes his heart slow down. Makes him feel safe.

“The way you… the way you talk about my body. Saying I’m beautiful.”

Nicoló goes hot all over at the look Yusuf gives him.

“You are beautiful, Nicoló.” Yusuf kisses him tenderly. “May I touch you?”

“Please, Yusuf. Touch me.”

Yusuf rubs a hand up and down Nicoló’s chest, pinching his nipples.

“I want to kiss every single inch of you, Nicoló. I want my mouth to be the only mouth that touches your body now.” Yusuf kisses Nicoló’s shoulder, tracing his belly button. “Not tonight, but soon, very soon, I will suck your cock, Nicoló.”

Nicoló feels his cock jump, letting his hand grip Yusuf’s thigh.

“I will let you fuck my mouth.”

Nicoló thighs fall open with a moan, his cock twitching where it lays on his belly.

Yusuf’s fingers brush the tip of Nicoló’s cock. 

“My tongue will lick you right here, Nicoló.” Yusuf drags a finger over the tip, making Nicoló shudder all over. “I will make you feel so good, Nicoló.”

Nicoló’s fingers flex when they dig into Yusuf’s thigh.

“Please touch me, Yusuf,” Nicoló begs.

Yusuf oils up his hands a little more, one hand cupping Nicoló’s balls as the other begins stroking in earnest. Nicoló has been so good for him, and he’s made him wait long enough.

It feels different this time, and Nicoló’s entire body responds to the way Yusuf’s hand strokes his cock. He keeps his hand on Yusuf’s thigh, keeping him grounded. The oil on Yusuf’s hand is so slippery Nicoló’s cock is nothing but a slick slide as he pushes his hips up into Yusuf’s practiced strokes.

“Yusuf… Yusuf…” Nicoló is panting, toes curling tight.

“It’s okay, Nicoló. I have you. Let yourself feel good, _amato mio_.”

Nicoló stomach clenches, heat pooling low in his belly. He plants his feet to give himself leverage, fucking Yusuf’s hand, desperate for release.

“It… feels… It feels _so good_ , Yusuf…”

Yusuf doesn’t slow down his strokes, letting Nicoló’s body lead him. His other hand squeezes his balls, aiming Nicoló’s cock at his chest, stroking, twisting, waiting for Nicoló to find his release.

Nicoló makes soft _oh, oh_ sounds, his balls drawing up tight when Yusuf presses a finger on his hole. No one has ever touched him there; _he’s_ never touched himself there. Nicoló’s eyes widen at Yusuf and he’s coming, a deep, guttural moan rips from his throat making him shout.

Yusuf’s finger rubs Nicoló’s puckered hole, still stroking him as Nicoló covers himself in his own come. Yusuf doesn’t stop until he has milked every drop of come out of Nicoló. He feels dizzy from release, panting heavily as he relaxes from the high of having the best orgasm of his life.

One of the best, at least.

Yusuf carefully pulls his hand away, telling Nicoló he’s doing so. 

Nicoló is still trembling from his release, taking deep breaths in and out. He’s not sure how long he’s silent, but he blinks his eyes open when Yusuf says his name.

“ _Sono qui_ ,” Nicoló assures Yusuf.

Yusuf kisses his forehead.

Nicoló absently digs his fingers in Yusuf’s thigh, letting his fingers glide along Yusuf’s cock. He watches Yusuf’s face as he touches him, and he doesn’t stop Nicoló.

“I want to watch you come, Yusuf.”

Yusuf noses at Nicoló’s temple, kissing his cheek.

“How do you want me?”

“Right here.” Nicoló drags a hand up his hip. “I want you to… come on me.”

Yusuf kisses the corner of his mouth, and Nicoló tries to chase after his mouth but Yusuf is moving to kneel between Nicoló thighs.

Nicoló opens them wider in invitation, curling an arm under his head.

Yusuf slowly crawls his way up Nicoló’s body, hovering above him. He lowers his mouth to Nicoló’s and just as they kiss, Yusuf drags his cock back and forth along Nicoló’s hip.

Nicoló likes the way Yusuf’s cock feels against his skin. Warm and thick, getting slick from the oil still covering Nicoló’s body.

“I won’t last long, Nicoló,” Yusuf stutters out as he moans.

Nicoló watches as Yusuf’s cock gets thicker, ready for release. He’s gorgeous like this, Nicoló smiling to himself at the thought. Yusuf’s entire body is taut, rutting like an animal chasing its release. Nicoló nips his jaw, dragging his fingernails down Yusuf’s back making him shudder from head to toe.

“ _Nicoló_ ,” Yusuf says with conviction, eyes shut tight.

Nicoló brings his hand down to grab hold of Yusuf’s ass, and Yusuf’s body shakes as he comes, covering Nicoló in his come. Marking him, as it were. 

Yusuf pulls on his cock, sitting back on his heels, Nicoló watching him with heavy lidded eyes.

Nicoló looks so beautiful it makes Yusuf’s heart hurt, in a good way. If such a thing is possible. He still has an arm curled under his head and looking at Nicoló so relaxed makes Yusuf come a little more.

Nicoló bites his lip watching Yusuf find his release. He’s sweaty and gorgeous, and Nicoló needs to kiss him. Yusuf must sense it because he’s leaning down, kissing Nicoló hard.

“Mmm,” Nicoló hums. “I liked that.”

Yusuf huffs a laugh, collapsing on his back beside Nicoló, completely spent.

“But I loved the way you made me feel, Yusuf.”

Yusuf rolls on his side, smiling at Nicoló.

“That makes me happy to hear, _amato mio_. I never want you to feel ashamed for feeling good ever again.”

Nicoló knows he’s sticky, covered in come, but he presses himself against Yusuf. They wrap an arm around the other, foreheads touching, mouths slotting together in a slow, lazy kiss.

“I think, Yusuf, as long as I am with you, I have no reason to feel shame.” Nicoló kisses the tip of Yusuf’s nose. “You made me feel… worthy of everything.”

“As you should, Nicoló.” Yusuf kisses his forehead. “We should clean ourselves. You will thank me for this later.”

Nicoló knows Yusuf is right, but he’s warm and comfortable in Yusuf’s arms.

They walk hand in hand to the river, sharing smiles. Nicoló feels lighter than he has in a long, long time. Yusuf’s smile is bigger and brighter, and it tugs at Nicoló’s heart. They share a small bar of soap, helping one another wash the other’s back.

Nicoló hugs himself as Yusuf’s finishes washing his back, blurting it out before he second guesses himself.

“I love you, Yusuf.”

Nicoló is greeted with silence, and he looks over his shoulder.

Yusuf smiles at him, touching his forehead to Nicoló’s and then kissing Nicoló’s shoulder.

“I love you, _amato mio_.”

Later, Nicoló watches Yusuf sleep, fingers carding gently through Yusuf’s curls. Yusuf is curled up in Nicoló’s arms, face beautiful and soft as he sleeps. Nicoló’s not sure what makes him do it, but Yusuf pulls Nicoló in closer, pressing a soft kiss to Nicoló’s neck. 

Nicoló nuzzles his face into Yusuf’s curls, breathing in deeply.

“ _Sono qui_ ,” Nicoló whispers.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> To answer the question in the beginning notes: While the Roman Catholic Church has condemned religious circumcision for its members, and currently maintains a neutral position on the practice of non-religious circumcision, it is customary in Coptic Christianity, Ethiopian Orthodox Church and Eritrean Orthodox Church, which keep it as a rite of passage. (Don't believe _everything_ you read on Wikipedia.)
> 
> I'm learning, in writing Joe/Nicky, that I love using the "mutual pining for years" trope. It makes for good stories! Amato mio translates to my beloved, of course. 
> 
> Also, I can neither confirm nor deny that I have watched many videos of the porn variety featuring _very sensual massages + sensual hand jobs_.
> 
> As always, I appreciate all the love and support from you, the reader. Listen to The Kills! And come find me on tumblr @ ionsquare. 🖤


End file.
